The Headache Research Summit will be designed to attract young physician researchers and physician investigators who apply for K awards and MD/PHD scientists. Program Objectives are to: 1.) Improve quality, safety and effectiveness of health delivery 2.) Disseminate knowledge through discussion of cutting edge headache research 3.) Encourage active participation in clinical research/clinical research dissemination Program Format - There will be a keynote speech the night before the Summit on the proposed topic of "State of the Art in Headache Research." The Summit will feature four 20-minute presentations each followed by 10 minutes of discussion on each topic below. Suggested Program Topics for November 6, 2008: 1.) Neuroimaging of headache - A. White matter lesions B. Preclinical imaging of CSD, relevance to migraine C. Imaging aura with PET and SPECT scans D. Novel techniques (e.g., Tensor imaging) 2.) Neurogenetics of migraine- A. FHM B. Animal models C. Population studies D. Pharmacogenomics 3.) Epidemiology, risk factors, and temporal profile A. Natural course of illness B. Predictors of progression C. Mechanisms of progression D. Therapeutic approaches to progression 4.) Issues in clinical trials designs and interpretation A. Surgical and device trials B. Biochemical markers as end points C. Pediatric clinical trials D. The regulatory environment PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Migraine affects 10-12% of the US population and is among the most disabling disorders worldwide yet biomedical research, graduate and postgraduate education on migraine are in their infancy. Therefore, it would be of a significant public health value to enhance headache research and education through seminars and forums that are designed to (a) share information on current clinical and translational research in migraine; (b) create new hypotheses on disease mechanisms and therapeutic targets that can be tested pre-clinically and clinically; and (c) develop networks of investigators who collaborate on migraine research designed to ultimately improve the care of the migraine sufferer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]